The road to happiness
by You Hurt Me
Summary: They exchanged their vows and it finally the said their "I do". Bouquet of flowers was thrown. The couple danced their first dance. Speeches were spoken.


**Disclamer: SM own everything! except the plot of this story**

* * *

I sighed as I watched Bella walked down the aisle with her father to my son at the end of the aisle. She looked very beautiful in the white gown.

I can still remember their first meeting with each other. They were 8, she just moved in from Phoenix. Edward saw her after school, reading quitely under the willow tree just outside their school. He sat down beside her and stared at her until she looked up and blushed. Edward's in a good mood for the rest of the day.

When they were 13 they got into their first fight. Edward came home with a distressed look on his face that day. He bolted to his bedroom and locked the door for the rest of the day. At first I was confused by the sudden change of Edward's mood, but then Charlie, Bella's father called and asking why Bella came home crying. I tried for an hour to coaxed Edward to let me in his room. He explained that one of the girl at the school kissed him and Bella saw. That explained a lot. After talking to him, I left his room and let them take care of their own problem.

At the age of 17 they both were very beautiful. I often came home to a beautiful sight or sound. Bella spent most of her time in our house. They loved to read, they both would have their glasses on and read their books. Edward would laid his head on her lap and Bella would run her fingers through his hair like it's her second nature. If they were not reading they would be upstairs, playing. Edward would play his piano and Bella would play her violin. Together they make a beautiful music floating throughout the house. They would play for our family on Christmas day or a special association.

After finishing high school they took their scholarships to Julliard. They would come and visit every holiday. I remember having Edward asking me a favor one summer, he asked me to keep his Bella occupied for the evening. When I asked why, he only said that he wanted to ask something to Charlie. Tears after tears rolled down my cheeks that time as I nodded saying yes to the favor and saying that I understood. And I remember hugging my son and my soon to be daughter in law after they announced their engagement to the family. Bella told us that he proposed on the beach at sunset. My son, always the romantic one.

But then something terrible happened. That day I woke up with a bad feeling but I thought nothing of it until I my husband got a call from a broken Edward telling us that Bella got into a car accident. We got into the first flight to New York. When we walked to Bella's room, my heart broke at the sight before me. Bella was bruised with needles and tubes attaching to her body. She looked like she was sleeping but we know she wasn't. But then I saw Edward sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed holding Bella's hand to his lips and keep muttering that he love her and that he was sorry, his shoulder was shaking from his sobs and tears rolled down my son's cheeks while looking at his love. He explained everything to us. From his night out with his friends with a couple of beers which turned into shots of vodka which leads into a drunken mistake. He said Bella found him on their bed this morning with another girl. Bella threw her engagement ring to him, which hi was gripping so hard like it was his only chance to be with her again. It was raining outside; she was driving while she cried and didn't pay attention to the road and ending her up with a car crash. He waited for her to come home to him but she never did. He called her phone but she didn't answer, and finally someone called. From the hospital. He felt it was his entire fault; we tried to comfort him as best as we could. When she finally woke up Edward was a mess. He apologized countless of time and Bella cried to. We left the room for a little while to give them privacy. When we came back I saw the ring on her finger, the looked in their eyes and know that everything is going to be alright.

So that leads me to this point. Where I stand and waited for Bella to reach my son. Charlie gave him her hand and the ceremony began. They exchanged their vows and it finally the said their "I do". Bouquet of flowers was thrown. The couple danced their first dance. Speeches were spoken. And the rice has been thrown. I set my two children go to their own heaven with each other.

I walked to my home and witnessed the place where both of them grew up. In my mind I can still see both of them sitting on the front porch on summer morning. Bella in the kitchen baking for all of us. Edward playing the piano. The Christmas morning. I've had been blessed enough to see both of the grow up and fall in love. And I have the pictures hanging on the wall beside the staircase to keep reminding me of their love. And I just knew that there's going to be more pictures hanging on that wall. And I got the feeling that there will be little Cullen running around this house.

* * *

**Well... thx for reading! please review 3**


End file.
